Unforeseen Events
by nioki-nainai
Summary: No matter how much you want to keep things a secret, sometimes all you wish is to say the truth... - The girls arrive back to Tokyo, later meeting up with their friends to catch up after the holidays... - The story follows after "Hidden Truths", "Sealing the Deal" and "Trials to Acceptance"... KanadexYukino


***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright infringement was intended. I just want to prolong the experience… nothing more ~**

* * *

**Writer's notes: **Hey there~ So here's my next one-shot for my Candy Boy writing series _[If I can call it that heh]_. I hope you enjoy reading it ~ It has more comedy than romance this time but it should be entertaining anyway.

This Story also follows after my previous 3 fanfics, but I guess one can still give it a shot without knowing the previous ones. Knowing the previous ones would just give a bonus to experience better this story. It follows directly after **_"Trials to Acceptance"._**

Now to help the readers, here are some tips about the characters included.

1. **Yuriko Takanashi** ~ Also known as Yurippe. She is Kana's classmate and I think 2nd best friend [first being Yuki :3]. Don't want to spoil so I'll end the description here. In this story, I'll refer to her as **Yurippe, Yurippe-chan** and **Yuriko-senpai**.

2: **Sakuya Kamiyama** ~ I think everyone knows her… Still, she has an obsessive crush on Kana and tends to bribe Yuki with sweets. Despite so, the twins care for her and she is a close friend of theirs. In this story, I'll refer to her as **Saku-chan, Sakuya** and **Kamiyama**.

3. **Isako Mikanagi** ~ She is one of Sakuya's classmate. I don't want to spoil things for those who haven't read the Manga so I'll leave it like this. In this story, I'll refer to her as **Isako-san, Isako** and **Mikanagi-san.**

4. **Eri Miyagi** ~ She is one of Sakuya's classmate. I don't want to spoil things, so once again, I'll leave it like that. In this story, I'll refer to her as **Eri-chan, Eri, Eri-san** and **Miyagi-san.**

5. **Masumi Kurasuma** ~ She is one of Sakuya's classmate. Once again, I don't want to spoil things, so I'll leave it like that. In this story, I'll refer to her as **Masumi, Masumin** and **Kurasuma-san.**  
I think that's all. Enjoy reading the story ~

* * *

**Writing Style Tips:**

**Bold** – bold phrases are things said loud.  
**_Bold/Italic_** – bold and italic phrases are whispers.  
_Italic_– italic phrases are thoughts.

* * *

**~ Unforeseen Events ~**

* * *

With a brand new year starting, the twins are ready to face any obstacles it may hold. The fact that they have been accepted by their family and knowing that now there are others who believe in their love, is making the twins feel more determined and filled with courage, but most of all, happy.

After being sent off back to Tokyo with a warm goodbye by their family, the girls are now at Tokyo's airport, waiting to pick up their luggage.

* * *

**"Ah~ here they come."**Yuki has just spotted their luggage.

Kana lengthens her hand to pick them up, giving one to Yuki. **"Here you go... and this one is mine."**

**"Thank you Kana-chan~"**

Kana smiles warmly, nodding her head. **"You're welcome."**

Yuki cheerfully smiles. **"Let's head for the lobby~"**

**"Yeah."** Kana stretches a bit. **"My bones are all stiff from the flight."**

**"Me too. Well, we should take a warm bath when we arrive home then. Warm water helps loosen stiff muscles and joints. That's what the coach always says."**

Kana slightly blushes, nodding her head again.

Yuki smiles, intertwining her hand with Kana's. **"Let's go~"**

* * *

The girls start walking, heading for the lobby. As soon as they enter the lobby, they hear a lot of clicking sound.

_*click* *click* *click* *click* *click*_

Kana's face immediately turns from a warm sincere smile into a forced twitching smile. Seeing Kana's smile, Yuki starts giggling.

Waiting for them, they find Sakuya, together with Isako, Eri, Masumi and Yurippe.

As usual, Sakuya is happy to see her senpai. After a couple of nice shots of her beloved senpai, the kouhai drops the camera and ventures to cling to Kana's arm.

**"Senpai! I missed you so much. Welcome back. How are you? Did you miss me? How was Hokkaido? Did you receive my messages? And my emails? I missed you so much."**

Yuki smiles. **"Hello everyone~"**

Kana sarcastically smiles, not answering any of those questions. Instead she asks the only thing that came to her mind.** "What are you doing here?"**

**"Hello Yukino-senpai."** Sakuya rubs her cheeks with Kana's arm. **"Kanade-senpai, what are saying? What I am doing here? Of course I've come here to greet you back."**

Kana sighs. **"Saku-chan, you didn't have to..."** Kana then turns facing the other girls who were slightly laughing by Sakuya's gestures. **"Why is everyone here? And Yurippe, what are you doing here?"**

Yurippe immediately replies, lifting one of her eyebrows. **"What? Not happy to see me?"**

Kana backs immediately.** "No, no, Yurippe. That's not what I meant. I'm happy to see you... but since when you're hanging with Saku-chan and the others?"**

Yurippe shakes her head, smiling.** "Kanade, I was joking. It just happened that I met Kamiyama some minutes ago and told me that she was coming to pick you up. Then she told me the plans and asked me if I wanted to tag along... And now, here I am."**

**"I see."** ... **"Wait! Pick me up? And plan? What plan?"** Kana sighs and turns to Sakuya, speaking with a slight irritated voice. **"Saku-chan... What are you planning?"**

**"Oh~ senpai. Why that voice? That's just the second reason why I came. Don't worry senpai. The first reason is definitely to welcome you back."**

Kana forcefully smiles. **"Saku-chan, that's not what I'm asking... Why did you come to pick me up?"**

**"Ah ~ that senpai. As you can see, Isako-san came to visit us. We wanted to check if you wanted to hang out with us too. Come on senpai, say yes. Please~ Say yes."**

Kana turns to Yuki. **"What do you think?"**

Yuki cheerfully smiles, nodding her head.

Seeing Yuki's reaction, Kana warmly smiles. **"As you wish~"**. She then turns to the others.** "Ok, we'll come."**, ending it with a heartfelt sigh.

Sakuya starts jumping, happy to hang out with her senpai. Everyone starts laughing seeing Sakuya's energy, including Yuki who is faintly giggling. Kana instead forcefully smiles, prompting Yuki to give her a warm smile as encouragement.

Seeing that, Kana releases a heartfelt sigh and smiles again. **"It's settled then, but... first we need to put our luggage back to the dorm. Give us an hour or so and we'll meet you near the park. Is that ok?"**

Leaving Sakuya happily jumping, Yurippe decides to answers Kana. **"Sure Kanade. We'll wait for you at the park then."**

Kana nods her head. She then turns to Yuki, gripping tightly her hand. **"Let's go."**

Yuki smiles and nods her head, gripping tightly back Kana's hand.

The twins make way to leave the airport.

As they leave, Sakuya waves her hand energetically. **"Bye senpai. See you soon. I'll be waiting for you."**

Kana lowers her head hearing those words, gradually slowing her pace, resulting in Yuki giggling. **"Kana-chan, Kana-chan~ Let's go, let's go~"**

Kana smiles back to Yuki, nodding her head twice.

As the twins disappear from sight, Yurippe turns to the others. **"Let's go to the park then. We should take it slow from here so that we won't be too early. "**

Sakuya nods her head in agreement, later looking at her camera to view the photos she has just taken of Kana. She immediately smiles with delight, being quite excited by the results. **"So many good shots. Ah~ this one looks really good. Kanade-senpai is smiling."**

Yurippe, soon followed by the others, approach Sakuya to see the photo. **"Ah you're right."** ... **"Now that you mention it, Kanade was a bit different today too."**

Isako nods her head to Yurippe's remark. **"Kanade-senpai seemed... happy."**

Eri soon continues after Isako. **"Even Yukino-senpai seemed happier than usual."**

Masumi makes a slight grin, **"You're both right. Maybe it's because they met their family after such a long time. They both seemed happy... Or at least before Kanade-senpai saw Sakuya."**

Eri and Isako start laughing while Sakuya drops down in defeat. **"It's not true. Kanade-senpai was happy to see me too. That's just her way of showing her love to me."**

Yurippe places a hand or her face, trying not to laugh.

Masumi shakes her head hearing Sakuya's remarks. **"Yeah, you're right. That's _her way of showing her love_ to you."**

Sakuya immediately energetically stands up. **"You see. Right? Right?"**

Everyone starts laughing as Sakuya didn't notice the sarcasm in Masumi's words.

Yurippe sighs and smiles. **"Let's go."**

The group makes way to go to the park.

* * *

The twins arrive back to their dorm.

**"Ah~ we're back."**

Kana nods her head. **"Yeah, let's place these here for now. The others are waiting for us."** Kana then stretches a bit, releasing a slight sigh, whispering in a low voice, **_"So much for our warm bath..."_**

Even if said in a low voice, Yuki understood Kana perfectly, as the both of them were sharing the same thought. Still, with those words, Yuki starts giggling. She approaches Kana with a mischievous smile, wrapping her arms around Kana's waist, whispering, **_"We could always have one when we get back~"_**

A slight shade of red appears on Kana's cheeks. Kana then nods her head slowly, yet repetitively.

Yuki makes a cheerful smile, hugging Kana more tightly.

Kana slightly chuckles, embracing tightly Yuki. **"We should really go if we want to meet with the others... Well, unless you don't want to remain like this."**

Yuki reacts with a teasing smile, almost encouraging Kana that they should remain here. She then responds in a more serious tone. **"Yes... We should go. We did tell everyone we're coming."**

Kana gives Yuki an eskimo kiss and then smiles warmly. **"Let's go."**

Yuki immediately smiles back, cheerfully giving a single nod with her head.

Both the girls release the embrace, making way to the door. They get out of their room, locking the door behind them.

As soon as Kana closes the door, Yuki intertwines her hand with Kana's, soon feeling her loved one gripping back tightly her hand, resulting in both smiling.

The twins start walking slowly, heading towards the park, while enjoying their walk together.

* * *

As the girls arrive at the park, the first one to spot their friends is Yuki.

**"Ah~ There they are."**As soon as she sees them, Yuki started pulling Kana, running towards the others.

Kana smiles at Yuki's behavior, letting Yuki drag her towards them.

Yuki smiles. **"Hello everyone~ We're back~"**

Yurippe is the first to greet the twins, speaking in a slow voice, **"Heeeeyy..."**, later staring at Kana.

Kana backs a little, not sure what happened. **"H-hey..."**

Sakuya once again ventures to cling to her senpai's arm. **"Welcome back Kanade-senpai. You too Yukino-senpai."**

The twins couldn't help but smile at Sakuya's gesture while the others started laughing, soon greeting them too. Yurippe on the other hand is still staring at Kana.

Noticing so, Kana lifts her head back towards Yurippe, thinking, _"...What did I do?..."_

Seeing Kana looking towards her, Yurippe signals her to come closer.

Kana releases her embrace from Yuki's hand and Sakuya's arms, later looking towards them. **"Give me a second."** She then approaches Yurippe. **"What is it?"**

As soon as Kana is in hands length, Yurippe pulls Kana closer.

Seeing so, Yuki becomes curious to know what's happening.

Yurippe immediately laughs forcefully. **"Ahahahhaha... Give us a moment."** She then continues pulling Kana to a side, slightly distancing themselves from the others, mainly to not let them hear what's going to be said. She then places a hand around Kana's neck, whispering, **_"Come here you pervert."_**, pulling Kana down to talk in private. **_"What's wrong with you?"_**

Kana budges, not knowing what she's referring to. **_"What? What did I do?"_**

Yurippe narrows her eyes. **_"What did you do? It's more what you're not doing. Why aren't you blushing like you usually do when Yukino holds your hands and drags you around... What's wrong?"_**

Kana forcefully laughs. **_"Ahahaha, that? Nothing's wrong."_**, ending it with a slight forced smile.

**_"Just saying, you didn't convince me at all."_**

Kana rubs the back of her head. **_"I'm serious. Nothing is wrong. Trust me."_**

Yurippe releases a small sigh. **_"Ok... If you say so…"_**

Kana and Yurippe make way to go back to the others.

* * *

Coming back to the others, Sakuya is speaking with Yuki.

**"Thanks again Yukino-senpai. And wow, the quality of these photos is really good."** Sakuya cheerfully smiles, filled with happiness. **"You've been sending me so many good pictures of Kanade-senpai lately."** She then nods her head repetitively, later taking a small envelope out of her pocket. **"As usual, here's your payment."**

Yuki smiles. **"Ah~ thank you."**

Sakuya nods her head. **"As we agreed, this time there's two gift certificates for the ritzy hotel by the station."**

Yuki happily smiles again. **"Yes. Yes. Thank~ you~"**

Hearing that, Kana's left eye starts twitching. She then shouts with a rather annoyed voice.** "Yuuuu~kiiii~"**

Yuki immediately budges, turning towards Kana, laughing forcefully. **"Aha ahahaha ha ha... Welcome back Kana-chan."**

**"Yuuuu~kiiii~"** ... **"Why are you still sending her my pictures. Didn't I tell you to stop?"** Kana then approaches Yuki, pinching one of her cheeks**. "Even after everything, you're still sending her my pictures."** Kana then turns around, giving her back to Yuki, crossing her hands. **"When will you stop that?"**

Yuki immediately tries to apologies, speaking in a playful yet still slightly terrified voice. **"I'm s-sorry Kanade-sama. F-forgive me. P-pleeeaaase~"**

Kana, still being slightly irritated, shakes her head.

Seeing so, Yuki tries again to apologize. She approaches Kana slowly, hugging her tightly from behind. **"Will you forgive me?"**She then gives Kana a gentle kiss on her cheek.

With the kiss, Kana heavily blushes.

Sakuya suddenly shouts, repetitively taking photos from different angles. **"Ah ah ah, Kanade-senpai is blushing. She's blushing."** _*click* *click* *click*_ **"So rare."** _*click*_ **"One from here."** _*click*_ **"And from here. So good."** _*click*_ **"Now from this side."** _*click* *click*_ Sakuya then releases a small sigh. **"And she isn't blushing anymore…"** … **"Oh~ Look at senpai's cute angry face."** _*click* *click*_

Kana slowly approaches Sakuya, taking Sakuya's camera from her hand. **"Saku-chan, I think I'll confiscate this."**

Sakuya starts jumping, trying to take the camera back. **"No senpai. Give it back. Please give it back. Let me have it back. I'll stop. I'll stop. Just give it back."**

Kana shakes her head, giving the camera back to Sakuya. Doing so, Sakuya appears to be happy once again.

Everyone laughs at the scene except Yuki, who remained silent, quietly staring at Kana.

Kana approaches her, giving Yuki a gentle flick on her forehead. She then smiles warmly. **"Yuki-chan~ I forgive you... but I want you to stop sending her my pictures... it's embarrassing... and you know..."**

Yuki nods her head and cheerfully smiles, later clinging to Kana's arm, resulting in Kana gently smiling again.

_*click*_

Kana suddenly shouts, **"Saku-chan!"**

**"But Kanade-senpai, you were smiling. I had to take a picture."**

Kana places a hand on her eyes, too tired to answer back. **_"Ok, ok."_**

Everyone starts laughing again.

* * *

As soon as everyone calmed down, the twins decided to check what Sakuya's previously mentioned plan actually is.

Yuki turns to Sakuya, asking what both twins wanted to know. **"Saku-chan~ So what... or more, where are we going today?"**

Sakuya tilts her head, smiling. **"I don't know."**

Kana narrows her eyes, sighing.** "You… don't… know…?"**

Sakuya nods her head, replying cheerfully. **"Yes, senpai~"**

Yuki starts giggling.

Masumi and Eri start laughing while Isako shakes her head, deciding to ask again to try to understand better what Sakuya is saying. **"Sakuya, didn't you say you had a plan for today?"**

Sakuya smiles and gives a single nod with her head.

Isako sighs and continues. **"And what is this plan?"**

**"First we meet with everyone."** Sakuya then ventures near Kana and clings to her arm. **"Then we pick up Kanade-senpai and Yukino-senpai."** Rubbing her cheek with Kana's shoulder, she continues. **"And then we hang out together."**

Eri faintly giggle while Masumi shakes her head, knowing what probably has happened. **"And where are we going to hang out? Did you plan that?"**

Sakuya shakes her head. **"No, I didn't. As long as I'm with senpai and everyone, everywhere is fine."**She then rubs her cheeks again with Kana's arm.

Yurippe laughs, knowing this was surely annoying Kana, who could be seen sighing each time Sakuya snuggles against her shoulder. **"So we have no actual real plan."**

Masumi sighs, later adding a small chuckle. **"Yeah. It seems that all Sakuya has planned is to meet with us, pick up her favorite senpai and then hang out with everyone."**

Eri giggles again, continuing after Masumi. **"It's not the first time she does this."**

Isako sighs, shaking her head. **"We should really stop leaving the planning in Sakuya's hands."**

The twins start laughing at their friends' remarks while Sakuya releases her embrace from Kana's arm and approaches her friends. **"Mou… Masumin, Eri-chan, Isako-san… Stop teasing me. I only did that once..."**

Everyone starts laughs again.

Yurippe shakes her head, laughing. **"Hmm… What could we do then?"**

Kana can be seen thinking while Yuki turns to Yurippe, checking if she has any ideas. **"Yurippe-chan~ Don't you have any ideas? You usually always come up with good ideas."**

Yurippe grins at the compliment and continues. **"Well, I think everywhere is fine as long as we're together, enjoying each other's company. So why don't we just walk around and see what we find?"**

Yuki nods her head and Kana smiles, adding, **"Yeah, you're right. It's been a while since we've all been together."**

Everyone smiles, nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

Deciding so, the girls move and start roaming around; chatting with each other to hear what everyone had been up to during the holidays.

Sometimes the group would also stop to enjoy and laugh at Sakuya's behavior around Kana.

These brief yet funny moments soon ended, after Sakuya managed to anger Kana again in such a way that it resulted with Kana forbidding Sakuya to come near her.

The group kept moving and soon they arrived near one of the shopping districts, deciding to enter and view the shops together.

* * *

As they enter, they girls go up an escalator and as they arrive at the top, a nice view with various types of shops can be seen.

Upon arriving, the most enthusiastic one is Yuki, which seems to be emitting happiness after spotting something in one of the shops. She immediately grabs Kana's hand, pulling her to the first shop, distancing herself from the others.

The two stop in front of the first shop and Yuki suddenly starts happily tugging Kana's sleeve.

Kana smiles seeing Yuki's behavior and releases a faint chuckle. **"Yuki~ Calm down."**

Yuki turns towards Kana and smiles cheerfully, pointing inside. **"Kana-chan~ Kana-chan~ Look, look. They have a new type of pi..."**

Kana smiles, interrupting Yuki. **"No pillows."**

Yuki immediately pouts. **"Mou... I didn't say I was going to buy it. I was only saying..."**

Kana interrupts Yuki again, smiling warmly. **"No pillows."**

Yuki pouts again, resulting in Kana laughing.

Kana then takes Yuki's hand in her hand, holding it gently. **"Let's go back to the others."**She then starts pulling Yuki back to the others, still slightly chuckling.

**"We're back."**

Upon arriving, everyone is somehow laughing.

Yurippe faintly laughs, greeting them back. **"Welcome back. Hah… What was that?"**

Yuki slightly blushes while Kana chuckles again, soon replying Yurippe. **"Just something Yuki really likes. Don't mind it."** Kana then turns to Yuki, whispering in one of her ears. **_"We'll check it out later. Don't worry." _**, ending it with a warm smile.

Yuki immediately smiles happily, embracing Kana's arm tightly, snuggling against her shoulder.

Kana happily smiles at the gesture, but soon notices Yurippe and Sakuya staring at her. **"I-is something wrong?"**

Yurippe sighs. **"No... Nothing. Nothing."**

Hearing her senpai finally talking again to her, Sakuya goes in front of Kana. **"Senpai, I want to do that too. Are you still angry with me?"**

Kana shakes her head and smiles. **"I'm not angry but you still can't do that."**

Before Sakuya could react, Isako grabs Sakuya's hand. **"Come on, Sakuya. Leave Kanade-senpai in peace."**

Sakuya slightly blushes from Isako's gesture. **"But, but, but... Ok..."**

Seeing so, Eri and Masumi start chuckling.

* * *

The girls keep checking the shops, laughing at the various scenes that occur within the group.

* * *

Yuki acted childish for another couple of times.

Whenever she saw something she really liked, she started tugging Kana's sleeve, dragging Kana with her to check things out.

Of course Kana didn't complain and followed Yuki around without resistance, each time smiling at her behavior.

* * *

Kana on the other hand remained calm most of the time, taking care of Yuki.

Well, except for one time when she saw some new figures in stock and childishly wanted to buy them all immediately.

Although this scene wasn't new to Yuki and Yurippe, the other four kept staring at Kana's behavior. Especially Sakuya, who was extremely happy to see this new side of her senpai.

* * *

Sakuya and Isako remained side by side most of time.

Sakuya kept taking photos of Kana whenever Kana was not looking. She also tried to approach her senpai a couple of time, but Kana somehow managed to remain composed.

After a couple of fails, whenever Sakuya tried to approach Kana, Isako would stop her beforehand, pulling her back to the others.

In a way Isako was keeping Sakuya at ease, and everyone realized she was enjoying doing so, especially since each time she did so, Sakuya would listen to her and come near her without complaining.

* * *

Masumi and Eri remained composed most of the time, seemingly being the most calm of the group. Or at least they seemed so, until the group encountered a sports shop.

Being a sports lover, Masumi started saying that she doesn't want to leave the shop and would want to live there, but everything ended when Eri pointed out that she wouldn't visit her if she were to do so.

Hearing so, Masumi soon changed her idea and said that it's not worth it to remain there since she prefers staying by Eri's side.

Eri blushed a bit at first but soon started teasing Masumi, resulting with Masumi blushing later.

* * *

Yurippe was the only one who remained sort of composed all the time.

At first, she remained quiet, watching and enjoying everyone's behavior.

After some time, she stopped and decided to start teasing everyone whenever she saw the chance, especially when it came down to Kana, Yuki or Sakuya, since she was more accustomed to be around them.

* * *

The girls kept browsing the shops until Yuki suddenly stopped, looking out one of the side windows. She rubbed her hands to warm up. **"It's starting to get cold."**

Kana smiles, taking Yuki's hands in her hands to warm them up. She then slightly chuckles. **"Hah... One of your hands is warm, while the other is cold."**

Yuki cheerfully smiles, whispering in Kana's ear, **_"That one is warm because Kana-chan kept it warm, holding it gently."_**

A slight shade of red makes it way on Kana's cheeks. She then smiles and starts removing her jacket, giving it to Yuki. **"Here, take this. It's warm."**

Seeing so, Yuki shakes her head. **"No, what about you?"**

Kana smiles as she starts dressing Yuki her jacket. **"Don't worry about me. I don't need it. I'm not feeling cold and also, I'd be more worried if you kept feeling cold." **, ending it with a warm smile.

Yuki slightly blushes, cuddling in the jacket. Yuki then lifts her head, looking towards Kana. **"Kana-chan~ Kana-chan~"**

Kana warmly smiles, knowing what Yuki probably wants. **"What is it?"**

**"I want sweets." **, ending it with a cheerful smile.

Hearing so, Kana starts chuckling.

Yuki smiles again. **"I want pudding, Melon bread and more pudding."**

Kana nods her head. **"I'll go buy you some sweets. You wait here ok?"**

Yuki nods her head.

Kana then turns towards the others. **"Do you guys want something?"**

Yurippe is the first to reply. **"I'll come with you."**

**"Me too."**, continued Masumi.

The others decide to remain with Yuki and wait for them, telling them what they want. Taking note of everything, the three start to make way to the sweets shop.

**"Ok then. Yurippe, Kurasuma-san and me will go buy things. You wait for us here. We'll be back soon."**

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

* * *

Kana, together with Yurippe and Masumi, arrive at the nearest sweets shop. The three enter the shop, grabbing a shopping basket each as they separate inside, searching for the demanded sweets.

Kana is now looking around. **"Hmm... Let's see where the pudding is... Pudding, pudding, pudding... Ah ~ here it is."** She grabs a couple of them, placing them in the basket. **"What else can I buy... Well Yuki does like everything... Hmm..."**Kana starts walking around, grabbing whatever she thinks Yuki would want to eat.

Yurippe, who is ready from shopping, approaches Kana. **"Hey Kanade, you ready?"**

Kana lifts her head to Yurippe. **"Yeah, just checking what they have."** Kana turns around, smiling, grabbing another packet of sweets. **" Let's try this one. It's new. Yuki will probably like this."**

Yurippe smiles after seeing Kana this happy. **"Hey Kana, did something happen? You seem happy today."**

**"Hmm?… Well, it's been a nice day so far. So yeah, I guess you could say I'm happy."**

Yurippe shakes her head. **"No, no. You seem somehow different than usual."**

Kana tilts her head, not sure what Yurippe means. **"I'm not sure what you're saying. Maybe it's because the holidays were fun. We sort of had a nice time without family at Hokkaido."**

Yurippe slightly narrows her eyes. **"Hmm... could be that then. Anyway, let's go to the counter. Kurasuma-san is waiting for us."** She then laughs, adding, **"And don't worry. I'm sure there are enough sweets for Yukino."**

Kana slightly chuckles, followed by a nod from her head. **"You're right. Let's go."**

The three meet up near the counter and pay for the sweets.

They come out of the shop and start making their way back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile the four other girls are chatting a little bit to pass the time, waiting for the others to come back.

The three girls notice that Yuki seems to be somehow impatient. She keeps lifting her head up, looking towards the direction Kana and the others went.

Sakuya is the first to point this out. **"Yukino-senpai. Is something wrong?"**

Yuki forcefully laughs. **"No. Not really. I'm just waiting for Kana to come back. That's all."**, ending it with a gentle smile.

**"Ah, I see. So Yukino-senpai, did you enjoy your week with your family?"**

Yuki immediately smiles, remembering the events that week that happened during that week. **"Yes I did."** Yuki then cuddles more in Kana's jacket, slightly breathing in her hands to warm them up. She then warmly smiles, remembering the events that had recently happened. **"It's a week that I will never forget. A lot of things happened but the year ended perfectly."**

Hearing so, Sakuya smiles back at Yuki. **"So that's why you and Kanade-senpai seem happier than usual."**

With those words, Yuki makes a surprised face. **"We are?"**

Sakuya gives a single nod. **"Yes Yukino-senpai. Everyone noticed it."**

Isako and Eri also nod their head to confirm Sakuya's remark.

Yuki giggles. **"I guess we are then."**

A few seconds of silence fall and Yuki once again starts lifting her head to see if Kana is in sight.

Eri suddenly breaks the silence. **"Yukino-senpai. Who gave you that ring? It's beautiful."**

Yuki slightly blushes, showing her hand. **"Ah~ this, Miyagi-san? It's a Xmas present. Someone special gave it to me."**

Eri smiles again, giving another look to the ring. **"It's so beautiful."**

Isako nods her head. **"It really is."**

Yuki gently smiles. **"Thank you, Miyagi-san, Mikanagi-san."**

Sakuya nods her head too. **"Someone special? Who gave it to you senpai? Come on Yukino-senpai, tell us."**

Yuki slightly blushes, adding a giggle. **"I can't. It's a secret."**

Silence falls again until the three girls suddenly notice Yuki's eyes bright up, realizing the others are probably coming. They turn around, finding the others approaching them with bags filled with sweets.

* * *

As they came nearer, Yuki ran towards Kana, wrapping her arms around Kana's neck.

Seeing this reaction, Kana smiles, tilting her head on Yuki's head, nuzzling. **"I'm back~".**

Yuki nuzzles back. **"Welcome back~"**

Kana then lifts the bags of sweets. **"And here are your sweets."**

Yuki happily smiles,** "Thank you."**

Yurippe laughs at the scene. **"It seems Yukino was impatiently waiting for her sweets."**

With that remark, both Kana and Yuki slightly blush, prompting Yuki to shyly release her embrace, resulting with everyone laughing.

After a good laugh, the girls decided to make way to the nearest playground, which had various places where they could sit down and eat what they had just bought.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the park, the girls spotted a vast open green area where they could sit down. They made way to that area, sitting down in a circle.

Yuki and Kana were the ones to sit down first. Of course they sat near each other.

Near Kana, there was Sakuya, who demanded to sit near her senpai, and by her side, Isako, followed by Eri and Masumi.

At the end, there was Yurippe who was sitting near Masumi and Yuki.

The groups start eating, enjoying the food together. Everything is ok until a certain scene catches everyone's attention.

* * *

Yuki is eating the sweets Kana had just brought her, until she encounters a new brand of sweets in the bag. She takes them out and decides to try it out. Of course, the sweets are to her liking and she decides to give one to Kana to try them out too.

**"Kana-chan~ Kana-chan~... Aaaaaaa~"**

Kana slightly blushes, opening her mouth to take the sweets Yuki is giving her.

Munching the given sweet, Kana smiles gently. **"It's good."**

Yuki smiles back, taking another type of sweets. **"Try this one~ Aaaaaa~"**

Kana smiles again, once again showing a slight shade of red on her cheeks. She opens her mouth again to take the sweet.

Suddenly the twins hear a clicking sound.

_*Click*_

They turn around, finding everyone staring at them with Sakuya holding her camera.

Kana immediately blushes heavily, realizing why everyone was staring at them.

Yuki slightly blushes too, later turning towards Sakuya. **"Saku-chan, could you please give me a copy of that photo. I'd like to have one."**

Kana shyly nods her head. **"Y-yeah. We'd like a copy of that p-photo..."** After a couple of second, Kana starts speaking in an irritated voice. **"Wait... Didn't I tell you to stop taking photos?"**

Kana's scolding was soon interrupted by Eri, whose cheeks had turned in slight shade of red. **"T-that was cute."**

With those words, Kana blushes again.

Masumi nods her head in agreement. **"It really was. Is that what sisters do? I thought it was more of a couple thing."**

With that statement, Kana starts coughing.

Yuki slightly blushes and looks towards Kana, whispering, **_"I'm sorry..."_**

Kana tries to calm down and smiles, whispering back, **_"No, don't say that."_** She then gives a wink to Yuki, adding, **_"It was part of the deal"_**, ending it with a gentle smile.

Unfortunately, Yurippe heard what Kana had just said. **"Deal? What deal?"**

This time both Kana and Yuki blush heavily.

Masumi slightly laughs. **"Both senpai are blushing now."**

Kana laughs sarcastically, rubbing the back of her head. **"Ahahahahaha... It's a long story."**

Yuki grabs Kana's hand, pressing it tightly. **"It's just a way to show our love."**

With that statement, Isako takes one of the sweets and offers it to Sakuya, resulting with Eri and Masumi laughing.

Even so, Sakuys accepts it, prompting their friends to tease them more.

Kana immediately smiles seeing this. Instead, Yuki suddenly starts pressing Kana's hand tighter.

Kana instantly looks at her, realizing that both of them were sharing the same thought.

Yuki wanted to tell everyone about them.

Kana gentle caresses Yuki's hand, getting Yuki's attention. As soon as Yuki turns to her, Kana smiles, nodding her head.

Yuki slightly smiles, realizing that Kana understood her and had just given her the go ahead to tell everyone.

They turn back towards the others and see Sakuya slightly blushing.

Masumi was still slightly laughing after teasing Sakuya, later adding, **"Sakuya. Forget about Kanade-senpai and go out with Isako."**

Isako blushes at Masumi's words while Sakuya replies her back. **"Masumi, I already told you before. I won't give up on Kanade-senpai so easily."**

At that statement, Yuki instantly reacts, **"I... Saku-chan... Um... I think... I think you should follow... their advice".**

With those words, Sakuya stares at Yuki. **"Stop joking Yukino-senpai. What are you saying? You too. Stop teasing me."**

Kana turns towards Yuki. She knew that this was hard on Yuki as she knows that Yuki would never want to hurt one of her friends. Knowing this, Kana turns towards Sakuya, responding her. **"She's not teasing you, Saku-chan. Look at her face. She's telling you the truth."**

Everyone was now staring at the twins who were showing a serious face.

Sakuya tilted her head. **"Why?"**

Yuki starts pressing Kana's hand again.

Feeling so, Kana decides to continue instead of Yuki but Yuki kept pressing her hand tightly, almost hurting her.

Kana grips Yuki's hand tightly and looks again towards Yuki. She finds Yuki with her eyes closed, pressing them tightly.

Seeing so, Kana immediately realizes that Yuki is scared.

By instinct, Kana pulls Yuki to her, resulting in Yuki cuddling into her.

Kana embraces Yuki tightly, protectively trying to hold her closer. **"Don't be scared. I'm by your side."**

Everyone is now unsure of what's happening.

Yurippe turns towards Kana, trying to find an answer. **"Scared? Of what?"**

Kana ignores Yurippe's questions and continues to hold Yuki steadily, trying to calm her down. She then starts patting Yuki's head. **"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong." **Kana warmly smiles, slowly caressing Yuki's cheek.** "We both know we have to do this. After all, we can't keep it a secret forever. We already passed one big obstacle. We can pass this one too. And don't forget, even if something bad really happens, we'll still have each other, and that's what matters the most." **Kana then embraces Yuki more firmly.** "Don't worry. I'll tell them why..."**

The others couldn't understand what's exactly happening. They decide that it's best to remain quiet and all of them just kept staring at the two.

Kana then lifts her head, turning towards the others. **"Guess this is confusing for all of you."**

She takes a deep breath and continues. **"Thing is, we have something to tell you."** Kana embraces Yuki tighter and smiles. **"We've been keeping it a secret because we didn't know how to say it. It's hard to say, as we don't know how you would react... but all of this is because me and Yuk..."**

Before Kana could finish the sentence, she got interrupted by Yuki.

Yuki had suddenly lifted her head, kissing Kana on the lips. Kana returns the kiss, never wanting Yuki's kisses go to waste.

The two kiss passionately right in front of everyone, not caring that everyone is staring at them, breaking the kiss after a couple of seconds as the need to breath rose.

Yuki is now slightly blushing while Kana remains silent, burning up.

Yuki then turns towards the others, smiling, while still showing a shade of red on her cheeks. **"Um… That's why."**

Eri and Masumi remain silent, staring at them, while Isako is now holding Sakuya's hand, who is now somehow petrified.

It seems the surprise has pretty much shocked Sakuya.

Yurippe on the other hand, reacts, turning towards Kana, speaking in a rather serious tone. **"For how long has this been going on now?"**

Kana rubs the back of a head. **"A couple of months now…"**

Hearing so, Yurippe suddenly stands up and approaches Kana, gripping her hand, pushing her and holding her down to the ground. **"Why did you tell me? Ain't I your friend? I knew you were acting different. You made me worry for nothing."**

Kana taps the ground as a sign that she surrenders. **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We were just afraid that everyone wouldn't understand."**

Yuki grabs Yurippe hand. **"Yurippe-chan, we both decided to keep it a secret. Don't get angry with Kana-chan."**

Yurippe releases her grip, standing back up. She shakes her head and sighs. **"You should trust more your friends."**

Kana slowly stands up from the ground. **"I'm sorry Yurippe. It's just we didn't know how to say it. We don't know how people would take it… Especially since we're family… A lot of people will judge us because of this…"**

Yurippe sighs again. **"I guess you're right. Well, nothing to do about it now. At least now I know why you were happier lately. It makes sense."**

Kana smiles, shyly rubbing the back of her head.

Yurippe smiles seeing Kana this way.

Kana turns towards Yuki, both smiling towards each other.

Both the girls are happy that Yurippe took it well.

Eri, who was still staring at the twins, suddenly speaks. **"Um… Congratulations."**

Masumi nods her head. **"Yeah, Eri-san is right. Congratulations. There's nothing wrong with it. After all, we always thought you two were the best for each other."**

The twins slightly blush, not expecting this kind of reaction.

They then turn towards the others to see their reactions.

Isako was shaking Sakuya in attempt to snap her out of that frozen state. Soon Eri and Masumi join Isako to try and bring Sakuya back.

Yuki suddenly releases a heartfelt sigh, as if she had just removed a big burden from her shoulders. She then turns towards Kana, crossing her hands, somehow implying that she's sorry for how she told it to the others.

Kana smiles while shaking her head. She then grabs Yuki's hand. **"Everything went well. There's nothing to be sorry about."** Kana slightly blushes. **"And… I like when you kiss me"**

Hearing Kana's words, Yuki starts giggling. **"I like it too."**

Kana then embraces Yuki tightly. She turns around and points towards Sakuya. **"I think we should try to do something about her though…"**

Yuki nods her head.

The two approach the others, mainly to help them bring Sakuya back to this world, but with no success.

Kana then rubs the back of her head and starts laughing.

Yuki turns towards Kana, wanting to know why she was laughing. **"Why are you laughing Kana-chan?"**

Kana slightly grins. **"It's just… Yuki~ When we go back home, remind me to send an email to Shi-chan, telling her we now know what Saku-chan's reaction is."**

Hearing so, Yuki joins the laughter, knowing what Kana meant and why she's laughing.

* * *

**~ o ~**

**~ End of Story ~**

* * *

**Writer's notes:**And here we are at the end of this random one shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. It was somehow different from the usual ones but I tried to keep it enjoyable and fun to read.

Please, feel free to comment or review. All input will be appreciated, regardless of being positive or negative.

Let me know what you think. Thanks again for taking your time to read it.

Regards =]

nioki-nainai


End file.
